Degaussing is a process in which a system of electrical cables is installed around the circumference of ship's hull, running from bow to stem on both sides. A measured electrical current is passed through these cables to cancel out the ship's inherent magnetic field. The degaussing system can be utilized whenever the ship is in waters that might contain magnetic influence mines in order to make the ship “invisible” to the sensors of the magnetic mines.
The basic design of degaussing systems have gone unchanged from WWII thru the present day classes of ships. Since 1950, the U.S. Navy has lost more ships to mines than to missiles, torpedoes, or bombs. Recently, an Advanced Degaussing System (ADS) has been developed. The ADS consists of multiple individually and independently controlled degaussing loops oriented along multiple axes. The ADS can achieve an additional reduction in magnetic signature over presently deployed systems. However, this reduction in signature is accompanied with other penalties such as increased cost and weight.
The need for improved signature reduction technologies is especially urgent in light of the change in the Navy's missions toward littoral zones, and the ever-increasing availability of naval mines that are equipped with improved sensing technologies to accurately target a ship based on its electromagnetic field signature. Systems that have been developed to improve electromagnetic signature reduction come at a cost of increased weight and volume, along with attendant ship fabrication issues. There is a need for a degaussing system that does not include these undesired side-effects.